Fantasia
by Thou shalt not fear
Summary: A hunter, a mage, a warrior, and a phantom. Together they bring terror to the world of Fantasia, with of course, the blond hunter as their lead. Warnings inside. No Pairings.


**Warnings**: Lots and lots of cursing. Only in Naru's POV and a whole lot of sarcasm.

A brief introduction:

**Fantasia**- _the name of their world_

**Warrior**- _one that wields a single melee weapon_

**Mage**- _knows basic magic (levitation- to fly, telekinesis- to move things, fire blast- erect a blast of fire)_

**Assassin-** _a warrior of speed and agility_

**Phantom**- _the second stage of Assassin_

**Marshal**- _basically means the teacher_

**Talents**- _basically means the students_

**Nature**-_ the wielder's category_ (Archer, Assassin, Warrior, Mage, Acolyte, Witch and possible more for later chapter)

**Primary Arts**- _basically means the school_

**Arts**- _the spells, skills etc. etc._

**Hunter- **_the second stage of archer__  
_

**Hawk Eye-** _An archer's skill (makes the sight range farther)__  
_

**Deadly Arrow- **_An archer's skill (coats the arrow with magic poison)_

**Chapter 1**

**The Final Test**

No fucking way! Absolutely no!

Iruka, what did I ever do to you? Why do you have to give this sort of punishment to me?! I mean, ok, so maybe I was not really the best student out here but seriously, out of all the candidates I could be stuck with- it had to be those **two?**

The heck with this** shit**, I hate this. No, I fucking** loathe** it. And I swear to all of you- I am moving heaven and earth just to get away with this-

"-And no, class, moving heaven and earth will not change a damn thing, so you just have to bear with it."

Fuck you!

I glared, well in my mind anyways, since I can't really much show my emotions or rather the annoyance from my face. That would be a disaster.

But still, I was clenching my hands too tight and my teeth gritting on each other covered with my lips. Yeah, that had to be something.

"Anyways, your _marshals_ will come pick you up after your break. But for now, good bye"

Oh Iruka, damn you to the 7th hell. For all the things you could have given me as a gift- it had to be them. Yes them, I'm not calling them their real names since, well, since they're not worth it. I'll just go with chicken butt and forehead girl. Yeah, that sounds awesome.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed everyone left the room to take their break. Heck, even my own teammates ignored me as if I didn't exist. So now, awakening from my mind, I saw the room empty with papers flying around.

Fuckers- not that I would actually want to eat with them. I'd rather eat shit and die.

**Grr.**

There goes my tummy. Fine, I'll go now. I'm starving for some ramen. Ah, ramen- the food of the gods. As I walked away from the room I never noticed the pair of eyes that glittered from behind.

-0-

It's exactly 1 in the afternoon and yet, nowhere was our meant to be_ marshal_ could be seen. I scanned the room and yes, there were they, with their own respective thoughts but not forehead- she was busy bulging her eyes out towards butt head. Pitiful creatures they are.

For obvious reasons, I realized that I regret sitting at the back. Now I don't have any choice but to see them. Yes, my eyes were twitching like crazy. But back to the main point- where is that stupid _marshal_ anyway? Don't tell me he got lost? Or got killed? Or better yet, got fired and then of course,** we, _me_** and them, would have no choice but to wait for another year for a new _marshal_. Now that's a dream come true- the only thing not completing it is **me** getting away from them.

Unfortunately, all my dreams can only be considered as dreams for there he was opening the squeaking door and shoving his entire features for all of us to behold. He had mask that covered half of his face and gray –insert shudder here- hair. His eyes were bent that can clearly be translated as 'I'm finding something amusing and you don't know it'

"Are you Team 7?"

Fuck you

"Ah, yes, sir" Oh wow, fast paced change of character, hm. I never knew you had it in you, forehead girl. You go bitch and buy yourself a medal and hang yourself with it. Awesome bliss.

Butthead stared at our fucker with bored but narrowed eyes- as if telling 'I'm so cool but so need to know everything and so I will get good grades, become the best, have an interesting boring life, and you know the rest"

"Hm, well, meet me up on the rooftop" And all of a sudden, he vanished. We all had our eyes wide open. But it was chicken who got over it first and decided to walk away as soon as possible- then forehead with her radar on her brain awoke as well and followed her man of her wet dreams. Me, I was still in shock- but it didn't make me disable my ability to walk.

On the rooftop, the fucker was sitting happily on one of the stone edge that was glued on the railings. He was reading an orange book that had a cover with pictures of adulthood.

Gosh, this fucker is not just a fucker- he's a fucking pervert. Blasphemy.

We all sat down opposite of him and waited for his words to come out. Butthead was still looking with the same boring look and bitch was nervous as fuck. And me, well, I'm waiting. But I admit that I am a little bit nervous- I mean, we have a perverted man in front of us- for all we know he was just pretending to be our _marshal_ but in reality a total pedophile. I just hope blonds are not his interest.

But at least he proved my theory wrong when he begun talking.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Good thing it was forehead who asked or I would have. "Um, sir, how?" Ok, so that was not going to be exactly what I had in my mind. Oh well, at least it worked.

"Fine-" The gray head pedo cleared his throat, closing the pedo book and hiding it on his pedo pocket. "-Let's start with me. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm a phantom, I like things, Dislike things and well, for my future, I don't really know. Your turn"

If he wasn't a _marshal_ I swear he would be already on the ground floor bleeding with his head bashed gruesomely.

"Eh, but you didn't give us, anything?" The forehead said. You go girl, continue being a blabbering bitch and I might just consider you letting you touch my sole.

Instead of replying like the lunatic he was, he just shrugged and gave us an amused glance. One day, I promise, one day- that one eye of yours would need another patch.

"O-k…" she started, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm a_ mage_, I can do_ levitation_-" I'm so proud of you "-and a little bit of_ telekinesis_ but I'm a little bit good with_ fire blast_" she gave a ridiculous cough- great, continue with that and you might just end up puking all your guts out- not that I didn't want that to happen "I like um, hehe" a glance there and a blush **"I hate Naruto!"** Likewise, bitch, likewise. "-And for my future, um, hehe-" oh for the love of- somebody shove a cock inside her throat- not mine, never- "Well, that's all"

I wanted to clap my hands, I really did.

"Well then, how about you brooding one?"

Brooding one? He's just being a little bit sentimental, sir, don't worry about it.

"Hmph, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a_ warrior_-" pffft "-I like nothing and dislike everything. My dream for the future is to kill a certain someone"

Oh gosh, the darkness is coming! Make haste! Hand me the shades!

On the sideline of my vision, I saw the _marshal_ gulp but I didn't care for that one bit. I'm way too young for this drama.

"Ok, and last, you?"

Fuck this and fuck the rest of you.

"Ah, I'm, eh, Naruto Uzumaki" Don't mention my name, ever "I'm a-a, I use bow and arrows?" I gave a short laugh and they all stared at me like I was some crazy dude lost in the park- oh really now, here, I'll lend you a mirror. Forehead was about to open her mouth when I continued. Damn, that felt good- especially when I saw the crunching of those brows. "I like trees, plants, animals- and ramen-" butthead snorted. "I dislike things? I guess" For a moment I thought I heard bitch whisper 'whore'. "And as for my future, ah, I want to have my own forest!" I finished, grinning my ass out.

Pedo was smiling, bitch was muttering things, and broody was well, broody.

"All right, guys. Since we're finished getting to know each other more, why don't we start with the** real deal**?"

Butthead slightly clenched his fists and forehead suddenly swallowed. As for me, I raised my eyebrow, oh yeah, I was nervous, but I'm more fascinated by the way he said that- it felt like something in the plays- like how Margaritto uncovered the whole fishy things that surrounded his family.

"Tomorrow, we will have our real test- the test that will determine if you're going to continue with this journey or end everything you've strived for"

And now it was me who screamed** "WHAT?"**

Good thing the two idiots didn't notice me considering they were in the state of surprise as well.

"Oh yes, you might have just graduated from your _primary art_- but in this test-_ talents_ are tested whether they are up for the quests they will soon pursue. Thus, we need to eliminate those who cannot pass"

"But-but-but why end their journey?"

Yeah, I agree with you forehead, why end their journey? What does that mean anyway?

"Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit with that. But what I meant to say was, if you ever fail- you'll have your years of practicing all the arts repeat themselves again"

"That's ridiculous" No- that's the epitome of wrongness.

"No it's not. _Arts_ are not something we can take easy. This is the basic reason why_ talents_ are needed to be very active in _Primary Arts_. We cannot let a_ talent_ pass through the borders with his life in grave danger"

Aw, shucks. And here I thought I could've failed the test. But really- whoever in their right mind would go through all the lessons again? Duh?

We were all silent as we slowly took in what the pervert had to say. But after some peace- the fucker broke it. "Tomorrow, at exactly 7 a.m. sharp- I expect you to be at the training ground. If I were you- I would not eat my breakfast. That's all" and he vanished again. Damn his _phantom_ skills.

Finally, we stood up and left without another word to each other. Even forehead was petrified by the announcement.

-0-

Fuck, shit, darn it.

If ever I got hold of that slimy shit of a fuck of that fuck- I'd certainly fuck him over and over again. I didn't mean it the way it sounded.

But first I needed to get away from these ropes. Shitty me, falling for a trap like that. But damn it- the bell was just shining there innocently.

Another moment for struggle and I gave up. It's time I needed to get serious. Closing my eyes and breathing evenly from my upside down self, I meditated. I can hear the leaves rustling as the wind weaved at them. I can smell the fresh scent of the river that continued rushing on the lonely path beside me. The sun was warm and the feel of the forest begun to clump at me.

Finally, I opened my eyes and said, "Kyuubi"

Below me, a flicker of fire that grew steadily appeared. It vanished slowly, but as it did it left the red fox that stood on the ground with its nine tails waving on its back. Its eyes staring at me and reading my soul. I smiled and it cocked its head.

"I summon thee. By my will, transform into thy real form"

Another set of flame ablaze around it as it jumped into the air. Its feet disappearing as two sharp points extended from its back. A red string was connected towards both ends. But before it fell completely- it hovered above my feet as it cut the rope that tied me.

I twisted and fell kneeling on the ground- my right arm extended waiting for the bow to fall on it. As it did, I let a smile ghost upon my face. "Oh, it's on, fucker. It's on"

-0-

I was perched up on a tree. A tad far from where the_ marshal_ was standing together with his two captive tied in ropes on their sets of pole. He was reading his book but I could see even from this range due to my_ 'Hawk Eye'_ how guarded he was. I knew I cannot underestimate him. He's a phantom after all.

That's why I was glad when the nature allied with me. The wind was surging to me and thus covering all the noise and smell that he might detect. I don't really have any idea what a phantom could do but judging from its first stage which is the assassin- I could conclude that phantom was much more silent and deadly.

I raised my bow and tugged on the string. Automatically, red steel carved wood appeared. Its pointed end dripping with poison. I smirked. My_ 'Deadly Arrow'_ is something not to be messed with. The moment I became a_ hunter_ from an _archer_- I knew all my skills were developed as well.

"Check mate" and I released the string. The arrow swiftly cut through the wind as it swirled around with vigor. I was watching closely and carefully. And then- my eyes widened in shock. My mouth came up with a 'what?'

My arrow was cut in half. And before I knew it- there was someone holding my hands behind my back. The only thing that ran through my mind was, how?

-0-

They were glaring at me, whom was glaring at him, and whom was happily giggling at his little book. We three, were tied where I was on the middle and on my right was her and left was him. It should've bugged the hell out of me- but it didn't. I was too busy digging holes on the masked _marshal_ that sat comfortably on a stone.

I kept remembering how my arrow was cut in half without anyone touching it. How the hell did it happen? Was it a skill of a_ phantom_? What was it called?

After some time of glaring towards another, the _marshal,_ which I'll just call onwards as Kashi since it's short and besides, I kind of respected him now- sighed and hid his book. Finally.

"So, guys, it seemed that you fail" He said lazily.

**"It's Naruto's fault!"** The bitched screamed at the top of her lungs but kept it shut when she realized her wet dream boy was currently looking at her with pain obvious in his eyes. Oh who wouldn't be hurt? That was like the most annoying voice any other banshee could ever make.

But instead of replying, I sealed my lips shut and continued glaring at the man in front of us. There is no way I'd forget what happened, after all.

"Hmm?" Kashi mumbled scratching his chin. He really looked like an old geezer doing that- a true pedophile, I tell you.

"Well, I mean- he's stupid and he didn't do us any good!" The bitch sneered. And that was the last straw- I turned to look at her and everybody was surprised when they saw the fire burning in my eyes. I was annoyed- absolutely, ridiculously annoyed.

"Oh yeah? How about you? What did you actually do? **Waved your fucking ass around and stalked the heck of that chicken?!"**

I saw the chicken cringed but quickly recovered and narrowed his dark eyes at me. The bitch, however, had her mouth wide opened. Now, only if somewhere up there could feel what I feel and send a dozen locusts enter the fat cave of her mouth- that would be totally gorgeous.

**"You! What did you just say?"** She wailed. She has probably forgotten the chicken was there with us. What a puny brain she has- that's a lot of waste of space out there.

"What?! I thought you had that huge forehead of yours for something? Don't tell me it got smashed to pieces the moment you had your virgin dreams towards the love of your wasteful life?"

She growled angrily- her teeth bearing like a lunatic dog and fingers digging on her palms. I was so sure that she would've jumped to me the opportunity arisen. Good thing she was leashed, not that I was afraid. But I just didn't want my fingers getting dirty over nothing.

"Well I have to say you have worst team work I've ever seen my entire life"

More like your entire ancient life.

I glared at the speaker while the pink-haired moron bowed her head on shame.

"Seems like there no other choice for me, is there?" He slowly whispered, staring at us with pity. I didn't like it one bit.

"You three-"

A moment passed and- "Fail"

Fail.

Fail?

I failed?

What the fuck?

I was on the verge of falling in to the depths of despair when I heard the chicken spoke. What he said astounded me.

"Give us another chance."

No, I wasn't surprised by what he asked- but rather, by the choices of his words. Us? Really? Since when did he consider us as us? But suddenly I realized what he was trying to do. I vaguely remembered the words that left our_ marshal's_ hidden mouth. 'You have the worst team work I've ever seen my entire life, like really, you are. Gosh you pitiful cretins. There is no hope for you so just scram back to your houses and wail like the babies you are.' So that's not exactly how he said that. But what can I say? I have widest imagination, like ever.

"Yeah, please" I slightly dropped down my glare.

The dumb bitch looked towards us in confusion before she realized what was happening and joined the pleading contest.

Finally, after maybe acknowledging how good looking kids we were- Kashi gave a round of snicker before nodding his head.

"Fine, but one last time-" He stood up and went to where our packed lunch was. He grabbed the two of them and went back to where we were. He bent in front of bimbo and I almost thought he was going to molest her then and there. If that happened, I'm outta here. But instead doing what I imagined, he pulled out a knife from his pouch and cut off the ropes that tied her. He tossed her the lunch before walking away.

Instead of standing and stopping in front of me to give me my delightful lunch- he just passed through and went over to duckbutt and doing the things he did to bimbo. Goodness that sounded so wrong.

But the point is he didn't give me anything and I was left digging holes on his chest with my eyes.

"I know you're tired and weary so I'll let you eat your lunch first, kay?"

He stared at me and I stared at him, however, inside my mouth the fountain of youth was being formed. Stay still for just like 5 seconds you old fuck and you'd know how much I love you. Unfortunately, he didn't obey and leaned back. "You are not to feed him or even touch him, understand? If I caught you doing that- I'll have your asses banned from ever entering the _Primary Arts_"

And just like that- he vanished again. Show off.

I refused to turn my head knowing full to well what would I bear to witness. I can already feel the hollowness of my stomach and just the sight of those heavenly foods would bring me to tears knowing I cannot feed on them. Why me?

But for some reason, the glorious smell of fresh rice invaded my nose and I can't help it but turn to look where it came from. A lunch box was pointed to me with the duckbutt holding it. I raised my eyebrow waiting for clarifications. One wrong word- and he's dead. I don't care whether I'm tied or not, it's going to end one way.

"Eat"

I heard bitch choking on her food in the background but I was too busy looking at the guy in front of me to notice.

"In case, you've forgotten, genius, he told you not to feed me- else we'll get our asses kicked with disgrace"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. I wanted to poke them- but I couldn't.

"He's not here, so don't worry about it. Besides I'm not doing this because I consider you my friend or something- " Aw, that brings tears into my eyes. No need to remind me dude. I'd rather not be, anyway. "-But if we need to defeat him- we need our full strength"

He's got a good point. I'm positively sure pink bitch won't give us any help anyway so I guess, it's just the two of us. That thought was terrible but for now, there was nothing that I could do about it. I was tied, not just literally.

I was about to answer ok when our_ marshal_ appeared. Dread swallowed my stomach and I was sure the two felt it was well.

His single existent eye tightened in the sight of us. His fingers glazing dangerously on the pouch near his butt.

"You-"

Fuck, we're doomed. Farewell to my future.

"-Pass"

Farewell to my good training, my good life and good wait- what?

"You pass" I must have said that out loud. But what?

"I said you passed"

"I heard that, but how?" I asked, the thumping of my heart was beating heavily inside my chest. Was he kidding with us? What's exactly happening?

"Remember this kids- those who do not follow the rules are trash but those who leave their teammates behind are worse than trash"

So, to summarize- you got us tired and exhausted, hungry and worn out but all you were searching for all along was for the butthead to feed me? You've got to be kidding me.

"Oh, I see" Trust me, bitch, let my hands be free and you're never saying that again.

"Good, now that we are one team and all- why don't we celebrate, yeah?"

We looked at him with confusion.

"To the Café Mouse!"

Pervert.

But, aren't you going to untie me? Because, seriously, I'd prefer it if you don't. I'd rather be stuck here than go with you losers.

Just the same, the heaven won't even hear me as I was freed from the rope.

We looked at each other.

Sir pervert was smiling as if finally he had the best decision he'd ever made.

Butt head was looking on his side but there was a hint of smile that was present on his face.

Pink bitch was brightly pleased with her hands clasped on her chest.

And me, I was blowing on my nails. Tough luck for you guys- we're not friends yet, not that we'd ever be and never forget to stick that in your mushed brains.

To be continued...

Don't worry Sakura lovers- she'll change, and so are the other characters.


End file.
